The Recipe For Naruto
by Auto-nin
Summary: Naruto, also known as Gertrude the man-made demon, is on the run from other demons, trying to find the recipe her creator made. However, now she has a twelve year old Sasuke to deal with and a new man-made demon who had fallen head over heels for her!
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 "Man-made Demon"

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or The Recipe For Gertrude. All I own is a cat and internet that sucks worse than a blackhole.

Now, this is something I did last year and decided to finish it out of boredom. I used the first chapter of The Recipe For Gertrude for this chapter-mainly because it was perfect to start my story and love this chapter-however, I will not continue this story if I do not get reviews. So, review if you want to keep going as I will make the plot more original after this chapter if that happens.

* * *

"Enough already. We chased you across an ocean." One of two doll looking people floated in the air glaring at the person in front of them. "Our ears. It's about time you give them back.

The sliver-blond hair nineteen year old looked at the two "dolls" with a smirk. "Forget it. Do I look like I'm gonna listen to you clowns?" The blond stuck out his tongue, holding the black hat on to the mob of hair on the head. The blond's eyes were sapphire blue and his skin was light tan of tone. "You'll have to kill me first." On the blond's cheeks were whiskers like marks.

"We intend to." The doll with laid down yarn hair growled. "Stop being so mouthy, you sorry patchwork." This doll's scarf was held by a large safety pin.

"It's like we said." The doll with yarn hair standing up sneered. This one had a shoulder bag. "You're nothing. We don't consider you a real demon."

The blond only snorted. "See if you can, Puppen. Look at you. You're a joke. Nothing but a stupid _puppet_." The blond smirked while the doll with the safety pin glared at his. "Besides, when did I ask you for your opinion anyway, Mariotte?" The blond tapped his coat. "I ain't interested in being pigeon-holed. I am what I am."

"That's why you're a reject." The doll pull one of the two pins out of its right ear, the only ear it had and tugged on it to make it grow into a spear. "Give back our ears!"

"Forget it." The blond grabbed his shoulder and pulled himself and began to spin in a whirlpool of fabric. "They're mine now!" Both dolls recoiled as the fabric spinning began to decrease in amount.

"Mariotte, he's getting away!" Puppen shouted.

"Duh. I can see that." Mariotte threw the pin spear. "You can do something too, you know." The pin graced the fabric, ripping some away with purple stains before the fabric completely disappeared.

"You hit him." Puppen said while the spear came back to Mariotte.

"Yeah. He threw something at the last second. It went right through me." Mariotte moved his scarf to see the hole.

"It was a rock."

"A rock?"

"Yeah. Hexed with his blood even." Puppen held up the rock reading what was written on it. "'Frailty, thy name is stone.' He's saying, 'You're weak, so obey my command.'" Puppen explain. "He can control objects if they have his blood on them."

Mariotte snorted. "He has to do this _every_ time? He can't even throw a rock? How pathetic."

"He's just a patchwork." Puppen sighed. "He couldn't have gotten very far." Both dolls looked over the village below them.

"We'll catchup to you... Soon enough, Gertrude. Soon enough."

* * *

"Huh?" Uzumaki Naruto blinked as the sun's rays hit her face as she woke up inside an abandon house. "How long have I been sleeping..." Naruto sighed looking at the window. She had always been on the run, even when she got sent to an alternate reality for thirteen years and got a nine tail demon sealed inside her, since her "rebirth." She couldn't remember much when she was still a human. Every day was a challenge of life and death, never giving the wicked any rest.

"Great, still haven't healed." Naruto groaned, looking at her wound on her right arm. Purple blood stained her coat. "Agh.... It hurts... I must have been born under a bad sign...."

"Naruto stood up and looked out the window. "There's the recipe to worry about.... So, I best recuperate here..."

Naruto let out a sigh before noticing her hat was missing. "I wonder if I dropped my hat in the yard." Naruto jumped out the window and looked into a pair of onyx eyes she never thought she would see again.

-WHAM!- "Ow!!!"

Twelve year old Uchiha Sasuke groaned, holding his head as he looked at what he hit. He found a strangely dress sliver... maybe blond hair person kneeling, holding his head.

"Uh.... This is the first time I've seen you here... Er... How are you?" Sasuke asked. Mentally, though, he was cursing in his mind. He ran into someone near his super-secret training ground!

"It's not 'How are you?' You idiot!" The blond hissed.

"Oh... Were you hurt at all?" Sasuke looked at the clearly foreigner and saw the blond's arm. 'Nani? Nani? No matter how you look at it, something's definitely missing... To top it off, it's purple... I wonder why.' Sasuke decided it was nothing to worry about and wanted to leave. "Good thing you weren't hurt. See ya!" Sasuke turned around to walk away.

"Not so fast." The blond patted herself while smiling in annoyance. "Just one thing. A question, in fact... The word 'recipe.' Does it mean anything to you?"

"Recipe? As in cooking?" Sasuke pondered why the blond would asked that. He-as the blond looked male to him-did not look like a cook. Plus, he personally didn't see why he looked like he would have a recipe on him even with the fact, thanks to the council making it so people has to be fifteen to become a Genin, he had to take a cooking class... One of the only few classes that actually was useful now in the academy.

"I heard it was here, so I came all the way to Konoha. Do you know rich people or collectors into the occult?" Naruto asked.

"Ah... No..." Sasuke frowned. Why would a recipe be of the occult? This sparked the raven's curiosity. "What kind of recipe, though?"

'Umm... How to put this?' Naruto thought for a moment. "Well, I guess it's a mad scientist's experimental recipe.

"Experimental?" Sasuke looked at the blond with confusion, thinking he was crazy. "What are you gonna do when you find it?" Sasuke asked as the guy who he was looking was giving him the creeps/

"Burn it." Naruto evilly grinned. "It disappeared when the original owner died. For some reason, people come after me because of it.. So, I want to get rid of it."

"Oh...I see." Sasuke blinked. However, he wondered why the blond would be related to a mad scientist's recipe.

"You really don't know anything then?" Naruto sighed. She knew it wasn't gonna be that easy, but it didn't hurt to ask to find a possible lead. "Then I don't have a use for you anymore."

"Sasuke gulped. "Even if I said I wouldn't tell anyone about you?" He kept a straight face, having a feeling this person was not human.

"I'm supposed to trust someone I've just met?" Though, Naruto knew the raven actually, but this Sasuke was far different from the one she knew. And she was not going to end up failing another friend by not making anymore. "As you can see, I have my own little problems." Naruto moved closer to Sasuke. "It's pretty obvious I don't want any attention."

"Fair's fair." Naruto stopped while blinking. "I get to ask a question. You're not a human. So, what are you?" Sasuke asked, holding the bag he had in his hand.

"I guess... A demon." Naruto smirked while moving towards Sasuke. "You'll never remember it, though!" Sasuke reached into the bag.

"Oh, yeah?" Sasuke grabbed an handful of some kind of powder and threw it onto Naruto. "Be gone!"

"What the-" Naruto's eyes widen as steam came of her skin along with a sizzling sound. She then saw what the bag was that Sasuke was holding. "SALT!?"

"Salt is known to purify. I had nothing to lose." Sasuke informed the demon. "Works pretty good."

"You came prepared. And, you're pretty gutsy." Naruto got up, still sizzling. "You're right. I don't like salt.." Naruto charged towards Sasuke. "But, a single shake isn't going to do anything!" Naruto cornered the raven pre-teen. "So, too bad!"

"A single shake?" Sasuke smirked. "Then, here!" Sasuke poured the entire bag of salt onto the blond's purple wound.

"AIIIIIIEEEEE!!!" Bird around the area flew off at the blood curling scream of the humanoid demon.

"What are you doing?! Even a human would scream if you poured salt on a wound!" Naruto screamed in horrible pain. "Are you a monster? Are you trying to kill me!?!"

"Look who's talking. It was in self-defense." Sasuke said while trying to look away with a smirk. He was very proud to have defeated a demon which his older brother probably never done before!

"I was only gonna cast a spell, so you'd forget meeting me!" Naruto shouted, shock at the overkill Sasuke did on her.

"Say what?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

"....A spell..." Naruto fell over, fainting. "A spell...."

"...Sorry!" Sasuke then realized the blond fainted from salt overdose. "Er... What do I do?"

* * *

Naruto woke up to the sound of water coming out of a container and something cold on her arm. She groaned while opening her eyes to see she was hanging out of a window.

"Oh! You're up!" Naruto looked to see Sasuke using a bottle of water to clean her wound and had removed her coat, leaving just the sleeveless shirt the blond work under it on her and the bandages on her chest under the shirt on her. "Thank goodness. I washed the salt off."

"....It's freezing..." Naruto sighed, shivering at the cold. "You're still here?" Naruto looked at Sasuke while sitting down next to the raven.

"I couldn't just leave you, could I?" Sasuke stated in a matter-of-tone. Plus, even though this blond was a demon, he couldn't be all that bad.

"Wrong... A normal person would have run." Naruto sighed. "Don't I look dangerous?" Then Naruto evilly smirked and laughed with a blush on her face. "Oh, that's right! You're a monster, too." Sasuke only sweated. All he did was poor salt on-Oh, now he got it... "You took off my clothes, too." Naruto sighed. "Do you always carry salt around?"

"I take it to school for cooking class." Sasuke sighed. Now, he didn't know if this demon was really a threat. "What's your name?"

"Gertrude." Naruto sighed, using the name given to her after "rebirth" as she did not want to make friends with a person he knew and failed. 'I don't know what is worst... Being what I am or a human that has a demon sealed inside?'

**"Hey! I'm still here!"** Naruto ignored the Kyuubi's complains about everything. Though, the blond found it was creepy the demon was happy his container was the definition a demon.

"Hm.... Never heard of such a name... You're probably not very powerful then." Sasuke snorted.

"Heh." Naruto snorted. "I'm a lot stronger than I look. However, I am going to be great one day even though I was not born it. That's all the more reason I wanna do things my way." Naruto smirked with a chuckled. "I have my pride. Status ain't my thing." Naruto pointed at herself. "Make fun of me and you'll get hurt." Naruto guessed her ideals managed to get in her "other" body and kept her from going crazy.

"That means... You were made fun of a lot." Sasuke looked away with a sigh.

"You're always saying stuff you don't have to!" Naruto snorted before realizing she mention her past knowledge of the raven's counter-part.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, something needs doing." Naruto sweated as the raven had first aid supplies on hand. "Let's bandage that up. Your arm, please."

"It'll heal on its own." Naruto pouted, looking away. This Sasuke was already more caring then the one she knew. "Why do you have that anyways?"

"I had to buy more salt, so I bought these, too.... I was worried, you know." Sasuke then pounced onto the blond. "There!" Sasuke slapped on a large bandage.

"What d'ya think you're doing!?" Naruto growled in anger, barring her fangs, but Sasuke ignored her while wrapping the wound. "Um... Hey... What's your name?" Naruto scolded herself mentally, not knowing why she asked that.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke smiled at Naruto or Gertrude as he knew her. "People usually just call me 'Sasuke.'"

"I just need it so I can blacklist you." Naruto looked away, embarrassed.

"I didn't ask you to." Sasuke sighed. "There finished." Naruto just stared at Sasuke, very annoyed at the raven. "All that's left is to sew that sleeve."

'What a weird kid...' Naruto sighed. "Just go."

"Are you upset? You can call me anything you want, you know." Sasuke asked, wondering about this demon in front of him.

"How come it's me who has to get upset? It hurts more when you are around." Naruto growled.

"I guess I'd better get going then." Sasuke pouted while getting his stuff together. "I wanted to sit and talk more, but that's okay." Sasuke sighed as he reached the door. "Take care, Gertrude. Bye." Sasuke left.

"Hurry up... And get lost.' Naruto thought. She was not going to let anyone she cared for get hurt again. But, most of all... 'I'm not myself with you around... Not when you were my best friend my second time as a human of sorts.'

Sasuke walked past a room to see it filled with mannequins. "I didn't notice them when I was dragging Gertrude in. Mannequins in empty houses sure are creepy." Sasuke shivered. "Someone said a tailor or a designer used to live here and that there were a lot of mannequins. I guess it was true." Sasuke sighed , looking away from the dummies to not see two cloth like figures come out of two of the fake bodies

'Someone called me that name without threatening me. When's the last time somebody did that?' Naruto pondered before her ears twitched at the sound of running.

"Gertrude, help me!" Sasuke ran into the room as Naruto drank some water from the bottle Sasuke washed her wounds with. "There were these two weirdoes! They were looking for you! They were looking for you! I was scared!" Sasuke shouted.

"Puppen and Mariottie?" Naruto asked, but knew something was off. Sasuke? Scared? However, then, Sasuke hugged Naruto.

"I'm too young to die!"

"Hmm... I get it." Naruto sighed while looking at the reflection in the bottle to see it was a puppet. "I thought it was odd as I believe boys aren't into dolls." Naruto sighed while stomping onto the doll, breaking it before it could stab her with a pin. "What a lame attempt."

"But I made it look just like her. You didn't like it?" Naruto looked up to see Puppem and Mariotte had Sasuke who was confused.

"Look what we found, Patchwork. We came to return them." Puppen smiled while holding Naruto.

"We didn't think you'd get very far." Mariotte sighed.

"Making human friends again, I see. Can't get rid of old habits, can you?" Puppen chimed while putting Naruto's hat on Sasuke's head.

"You're an embarrassment to demons." Mariotte snorted while Naruto snapped the pin that was used to control the doll.

"Hmph." Naruto frowned while dropping the broken needle.

"We have him hostage, but you're still gonna keep them?" Mariotte asked.

"What are these people-or whatever they are-on about? Ears?" Sasuke asked, very confused on what is going on.

"You don't know who he really is?" Mariotte asked the human who shook his head. "Then I'll tell you."Mariotte sighed. "We're demons, but that doesn't mean we're always lucky. Sometimes we lose body parts... How? Accidents, for one. Battles. Even fires." Sasuke looked at the two demons with an raised eyebrow. "Anyways, there's lots of ways to lost body parts, There used to be a human who collected body parts... One hundred years ago, that is... This one person was particularity good at collecting parts. But, collecting wasn't satisfying enough... So, he decided to conduct an experiment... What kind? The kind involving his collection. He wanted to see if he could create a new demon. That abomination is the result. He's a man-made demon." Mariotte pointed at Naruto.

"An experiement? A demon? Man-made?" Sasuke asked, everything coming together for the raven. "That means, the recipe is for..."

"Yup. It's how to make me." Naruto put her hands behind her ears. "These ears really belong to them."

"Figures. That's why they want them back." Sasuke sighed.

"Something like that." Sasuke gulped as both puppet demons made needle swords and put the near Sasuke.

"Uh... Yeah. I'm definitely in trouble here, aren't I?" Sasuke sweated, wondering how he got into the mess. "We're not friends enough for you to help me, are we?"

"Of course not!" Naruto sighed without emotion as well as mocking laughing.

"That is cold. People will hate you if you're only looking out for yourself." Puppen cried at Naruto's cold shoulder.

"Just one thing... You got some left?" Sasuke instantly knew what Naruto was talking about and held up his gripped hand up. "Do something when I get there. Then hurry up." Sasuke threw fist full hands of salt at the two demons as Naruto ran towards him.

'What I am doing?' Naruto though as she reached to Sasuke who reached for her. "Sasuke, grab a hold. Don't let go!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke and pulled Sasuke into a clothe portal. 'Something must be wrong with me today.'

-PUFF-

"Huh?" Naruto blinked before they landed in a large piles of mannequins.

"Wow..." Sasuke sweated at all the figurines.

"Look at 'em all. This was probably the workshop." Naruto sighed while seething. 'I couldn't even leave the grounds. I must be weaker than I thought.' Naruto sweated. This could be bad.

Sasuke looked up to see the roof was gone. "Was this stuck by lightning?" Sasuke paled.

"Not good." Naruto got up. "Let's go. It isn't safe." However, then then, one of the mannequins moved and grabbed the blond as others began to move. "We're outnumbered."

"We're surrounded!" Sasuke shouted. "The mannequins!" Sasuke was shocked as Naruto crushed one of the mannequins' heads to bits.

"Those demons always liked inhabiting. They can easily control them." Naruto and Sasuke were back and back as all the dolls got up.

"Let's escape like before." Sasuke asked, knowing the blond did something similar to the Shunshin no Jutsu his cousin Shisui was good at.

"Can't..." Naruto sighed. "They're too close. They'll catch us. I need to save my powers for now." Naruto frowned. "I'll settle it here. Otherwise, they'll probably chase us."

"Probably?" Sasuke sighed, sweating. "With those ears, isn't that a given?" Sasuke then realized something. "You're doing this for me?" Sasuke asked while Naruto faced Mariotte and Puppen.

"I get irritated just looking at you." Puppen growled.

"You like humans that much?" Mariotte mocked.

"Hey, Sasuke. Sprinkle salt around you. It's better than nothing. Throw some my way when I say the word." Naruto sighed as Sasuke smirked.

"You bet. I'll do better than that even." Sasuke chimed, actually teaming up with a demon! This was his lucky day!

"Just a _normal_ amount, thank you." Naruto sighed, not wanting Sasuke overdo it as Sasuke pour salt around him in a circle.

"For peace of mind?" Puppen chuckled while snapping his fingers. "The mannequins can easily break through charms like that. Wanna see?" The mannequins began to attack. "Now what, patchwork? Gonna waste each mannequin with a magic rock? He'll be dead before that." Naruto saw Sasuke in trouble.

"Now!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke threw the salt in his hand to cause the mannequins to move back even though she was sizzling from the salt. "Good job." Naruto bit her finger and began writing on the floor. "I'm glad the roof is missing." Naruto finished writing "Frailty, thy name is shadow." "I don't have to write it for each one."Naruto smirked while the demon's mannequins were stopped by their own shadows.

"The shadows!" Sasuke was shocked when he saw the two doll demons' shadows.

"Curse him!"

"Get back! I am your master!" Both were shouting at their shadows that were moving on their own."Obey me!"

"Heh heh! They look stupid, just like the original... Cool, I can tell which is which." Naruto laughed, enjoying the discovery.

"Of course!" Mariotte shouted. "Demon's shadows are different! They reflect their masters' true appearances! You didn't even know that!?"

"Ah, gee. That means that's Gertrude's real appearance?" Sasuke asked in shock as he saw Naruto's shadow.

"Wow." Naruto sweated while looking at the large demonic shadow with a trident in it hands and had wings and was every jagged. "Pretty awesome....It looks pretty mean, though."

"It's like what we said. He's made up of choice parts from powerful demons. So, his potential powers are incredible! What did you expect?!" Puppen shouted.

"Waugh!" Naruto saw her shadow went on the prowl. "I can't control it! Puppen! Mariotte!" Naruto shouted before the shadow of her beheaded the two demons.

"That's your true form! But, you can't even control it!" Mariotte shouted. "That's why you're a reject!"

"Still alive?" Naruto sweated, seeing the two heads still talking.

"How harsh, though. You finally made a friend. But, you're gonna kill her at this rate ." Puppen chimed as Naruto's shadow went after Sasuke.

"The salt!" Sasuke gasped as the salt began to go up as his own shadow tried to keep the demon shadow back only for it to get pinned down by the shadow's trident.

"Sasuke!" Naruto ran towards Sasuke.

"His shadow's pinned. She can't get away now." Puppen chuckled.

Sasuke gasped and covered himself as the shadow's claw neared him only for Naruto to get in front of the human.

"It went right for my injured arm the second it saw me. Deep down, I'm probably despicable." Naruto smirked at Sasuke. "Are you scared of me now?"

"I'm positive you're nice. You saved me again." Sasuke sighed. "Does that mean you wanna be my friend?" Sasuke asked with a smile. He didn't have a friend, so having a demon for a friend would be cool.

"Not in the least." Naruto sighed, looking away.

"Maybe it's because the way you're made, but you got all egotistical. Look at the mess." Puppen said as Naruto's shadow charged at Puppen's head. "Maybe now you'll think about who you really are. Yow!" Mariotte knocked Puppen out of the way before Puppen could be kabob-ed by a trident.

"Forget it! I'm the king of my hill." Naruto sighed before facing her shadow. "I don't care who's controlling you. Now that you're here, you listen to me. I have nothing to give you." Naruto smirked. "You'll have to beat me if you want to be free!"

"Waugh! He provoked it! He thinks it's just himself!" Puppen cried out.

"Either way, he's in trouble." Mariotte sighed.

"The shadow's gonna possess him!!" Puppen shouted the shadow charged Naruto who held out her hand. "Like I said, I have my pride!"

"He put his hand out! He's giving up?!" Both demons shouted in shock. Sasuke, however, watched in shock as the shadow absorbed into Naruto's hand and formed the words "Frailty, thy name is Uzumaki Gertrude Naruto.

"The real me?... It's a part of me to begin with." Naruto chimed while crushing the shadow in her hand. "_I_ will control _you."_

"He totally crushed it! Patchwork wins!" Puppen shouted in shock.

"It's a total upset." Mariotte sighed.

"I just remembered. Do you still want your ears back?" Naruto asked, her confidence was very high at the moment.

"One's enough!" Puppen said, causing Mariotte to glare at him. "In fact, more than enough!"

"I really am glad I wasn't killed by these clowns." Naruto sighed while Sasuke smiled.

"You did it." Sasuke grinned, holding up his hand.

"What's that?" Naruto asked, wondering what Sasuke was going.

"A handshake... Like this, silly." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and they grabbed each other hand. "This is how we congratulate ourselves. It's a way of capping the happiness welling up." Naruto stared at Sasuke. "Maybe you weren't happy." Sasuke sweated before Naruto gripped Sasuke's hand.

'I was always running away, even when I was human a second time. All I could think was staying alive. I didn't have anyone to really talk to... Until now, that is.' Sasuke blinked as Naruto hugged him.

"Gee... You were happy then!" Sasuke chimed.

"Shut up." Naruto sighed. 'It's nice, yet intense in a way... I am happy for a change.' Naruto smirked. "I'm also glad it worked out."

'Maybe I can finally find some peace.... Espeically trying to get over not being able to see the few friends I had in that other world...' Naruto sighed, looking up to see the sky. 'I hope they are alright...' Meanwhile, in the Konoha where Naruto was the human container of the Kyuubi no Yoko, a thirteen year old Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke were looking for jutsus and such to locate their missing blond teammate.

'AGH! WHERE ARE YOU BAKA!!!!?'

* * *

"You're going!?" Sasuke whined as Naruto was putting on her had cap, fully healed.

"Yeah... I don't want to stay in one place for too long." Naruto sighed. The real reason was she did not want to get anymore attracted to this Sasuke. She couldn't bear leaving another friend.

"But..." Sasuke's eyes watered up.

"Uh-oh. He's about to cry." Puppen and Mariotte recoiled.

'No... Not the puppy dog eyes!' Naruto tried to look away. If he did the next level, then she would melt!

"Please don't go..." Sasuke mumbled while pouted his lips.

'Dang... He did do it...' Naruto sighed, seeing the ultimate weapon... Puppy dog eyes with pouting lips and a mumbling overkill. "Fine... I guess I can stay a little longer."

"Yes!" Sasuke hugged Naruto, glad to be keeping his friend.

"But, I am going to train you as I am not going to be liable for any injuries... Got that?" Naruto asked only to sweat as Sasuke's eyes were sparkling in fan glory.

"Yes! You're going to train me! So cool!" Naruto paled.

"...Patchwork made a monster..." Mariotte sighed, Puppen and he deciding to stay with the man-made demon for a while as they did not want the blond to cause a huge mess and lose their ears.

-Otaku-

"OW! OW! Easy with the needle!" Puppen cried out as Naruto was neatly sewing the doll-like demon's head back onto his body.

"Stop moving and it will be a lot easier." Naruto sighed while Mariotte noticed Naruto's handy work.

"Hmph! You're pretty good at sewing." Mariotte snorted as Sasuke had left to go pick up some food, so Naruto decided to sew back on the heads of the fallen bodies.

"I'm pretty good a sewing _body parts_ back on." Naruto sighed, causing both demons to sweat. "I wasn't kidding if you wanted your ears back. Before I was made into this _abomination_ as you call me, I was Uzumaki Naruto, the demon healer and my skin, hair, and blood was put into this body to make everything stay together which is why I turned a strand of my hair into the thread I am currently using. All I have to do is take off my skin, shape it into a new ear for you both, and then sew it back onto your body and it will become a perfectly new clone of your old ear." Naruto said, finishing with Puppen's head and pulled out another hair that turned into a very long thread which Naruto threaded through a bone needle. She grabbed as speechless Mariotte and began to sew his head back onto his body.

"T-That is so gross!" Puppen shouted while his partner in crime was in shock. "You can do that!?!"

"Possibly if my healing nature is now with this body as that damn collector used my brain, heart, blood, all my blood vessel, hair, skin, and _reproductive organs_ for his little experiment... That's why my soul controls this body as I am the glue that also holds it together. You think a brain new living soul would have been made when he made this body by using a still living brain?" Naruto snorted. Sure, her memories of being a human with demonic powers thanks to her beloved snake demon adopted mother's accidental dose of venom were blurry, but she still remembered pieces of her old self and that's what shaped her into who she is today.

"N-No thanks…" Both puppets moved away from the blond once Naruto was done sewing Mariotte's head onto his body and watched the needle become a fang and put it back in her mouth where it belongs. 'Totally gross!' Both thought, wondering about all the abilities of the man-made demon.

* * *

Alright. I wrote this story just to finish it as I wrote it last year, but didn't finish it. If you want this story to continue, review and I will keep it going though the plot with be more original past this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 "Demon-Human Relationships And Full Moon"

Author Note-Here's chapter two for ya all. Since His Kijo Dog and Demonic Dolls are new posts, I won't update them before posting a new story, especially with my muse else were from them. However, I will be posting a story that is actually a poll with the first chapter of several stories to see what stories my readers would like posted next along with a Crossover I wrote up after finding out about Pokemon Black and White and the new movie coming out. Well, I hope you like my chapter!

* * *

Twelve year old Uchiha Sasuke watched the clock very closely. He already knew what Mizuki-sensei was lecturing about, so he didn't need to pay attention as it was the same information being pushed into their brains year after year. Some information needed that, but not all of it as it was usually useless on the battlefield. The academy really needed better classes to prepare the future ninja of Konoha for their careers.

'But, I'm lucky enough to have another sensei!' Sasuke smirked just as the bell rang for school to end. 'Finally!' Sasuke thought, ready to run for the door when two of his well known fangirls: Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura stopped him at the doorway.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun!" Ino chimed. "Would you like to go out with me today?"

"No! Take me out on a date, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura asked happily and a bit to high pitch for Sasuke to handle.

"Why don't you just shut up and look at yourselves in a mirror." Both girls recoiled. "Actually, all of you fangirls need to see I don't like you all! Grow up some and then you might interest me." Sasuke growled, a new habit the raven had gotten before moving past the two fangirls who were in utter shock.

"Sasuke don't like us!" Both cried while hugging the other for comfort.

"I believe Sasuke just did overkill." Inuzuka Kiba sighed.

"But, those girls are troublesome." Nara Shikamaru added.

"Yeah, they might now start putting some meat on their bones." Akimichi Chouji munched on some chips.

"... You know, Sasuke has changed a little the last few days." All three boys looked at the quiet Aburame Shino, who _rarely _talks.

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked.

"Sasuke has changed... He is... more outspoken and showy than before." Shino sighed, noticing how Sasuke went from a silent, inexpressible person to a more expressive person.

"Really? I wonder why?" Shikamaru sighed. Though, such a change is a good thing. There were too many arrogant high ranking clan members to begin with.

Sasuke quickly dropped off his stuff, having done his homework during lunch, at the Uchiha compound and ran towards Naruto's "hide away" as he called it. It has been a week since he met Naruto and Naruto was staying at the abandoned workshop that Sasuke first met the silver-blond demon. Sasuke run into the woods where his training ground and "sensei's" home was at.

"Hey! I'm here!" Sasuke chimed, hearing the whamming of nail from a hammer as he ran up to the now being remodeled house. No one, though, knew that was happening as Naruto put up a barrier to hide it.

"Oh, hey, Sasuke." Naruto sighed, having nails in her mouth as she was fixing the roof of the house. "Sorry, but I can't train you today."

"Aw! Why!" Sasuke pouted as Naruto took the last nails, quickly using them to nail the last few boards before jumping off the ground and landing gracefully on the ground.

"I got to go shopping for my home as well as food thanks to a certain glutton." Naruto glared at Puppen, who was munching on some chips. Mariotte was inside cleaning. It was kind of weird how the two wanted to kill Naruto days ago, but now they were very different once Sasuke and Naruto got to know them.

"I see..." Sasuke sighed, pouting. He was about to turn around to leave when Naruto stopped him.

"However, it doesn't mean you can train without me around." Naruto snorted while Sasuke smirked. "Now, I will show you the tree walking exercise. This will help you develop better chakra control and expand your chakra supply. You focus your chakra to your feet and then go up the tree." Naruto said smugly while walking up a tree.

"What the heck!" Puppen gapped.

"So cool! Is that a demon move!" Sasuke chimed happily.

"No... It's a shinobi training exercise/skill." Naruto sighed, bursting Sasuke's bubble. "Now, first is best for a running start, but be careful. Too little as I found out when trying this move, you won't stick and land possibly on your face. Too much, and the surface-which is the tree-will repel you and do the same. I want you to use a kunai to mark your progress as it takes some time to complete this exercise. Once you get the hang of it, I'll have you running up and down the tree till I have to do something new to increase your stamina."

"Okay!" Sasuke chimed, pulling out a kunai and running towards a tall tree after focusing chakra to his feet. He only made it three steps before being repel-_launched_ to be more precise-back several feet. "Ow..."

"O-kay... You used way too much. Try a little less chakra."

"Ack!" Sasuke and Naruto sweated as they saw Puppen on his face. "...This is a lot harder than it looks..."

"...Well, since Puppen is joining you out of boredom, I will be going now." Naruto sighed while both pouted. "If you do well, I might make a treat when I come back."

"Yahoo!" Both chimed. Even though Mariotte was also a good cook, Naruto was an awesome cook.

'It's amazing how demons and humans can be so similar in behavior when it comes to the word "food."' Naruto shook her head as she put on her cap and went into the village.

Uchiha Itachi-age eighteen-sighed as he walked through a grocery store. He hoped into the store to dodge his fan club. Sure, he was of legal marriage age, but he still did not understand why the women of his age range acted like he was the last man on the planet and the survival of the human race depended he go out with one of them. It made him wonder if possibly his looks put some kind of jutsu or something on them.

'Well, since I am here, I might as well buy some Pocky.' Itachi hummed as other than the fangirls, he had a pretty good day so far. He got an easy mission that wasn't annoying-which was very rare-and was paid nicely for it. He also got quite a show when he went to find Shisui and accidently caused him to fall into the women hot springs when he surprised him in Shisui's peeping tree. He never knew Kurenai had quite a left hook. Now, he was getting one of his favorite foods… Well, any sweets were his favorite with only cabbage and origiri with seaweed topping his favorites.

"Huh?" Itachi blinked when he noticed a strange person in the baking goods/candy section of the store. The blond was wearing a trench coat and a hat along with closed off shoes and pants. Usually, normal civilians would wear such a get-up… Especially if said person had scars on his face that looked like whiskers and sliver-gold mix hair.

"Hm… I wonder what I should make for them. Chocolate cake? Nah… Maybe flan?... Or, should I make brownies or cupcakes thanks to that glutton." Itachi sweated as the blond pinched the bridge of his nose. "I guess I'll make double chip brownies." The blond picked up the supplies for such a sweet, but was getting all the ingredients instead of instant made.

'…I wonder.' "Oops." Itachi said as he "accidently" bumped the blond while trying to get to the sweets, making the blond drop some items. "Sorry, I'll help you pick those up." Itachi reached for the flour.

"No, it's alright." The blond's tanned hand grabbed Itachi's for Itachi's eyes to widen.

'What the heck? He's stone cold!' Itachi looked into the blond's face for his eyes to meet lively, pride-filled eyes that were like sapphires.

"See, I got it under control." The blond sighed, picking up all the stuff and putting the stuff in his shopping basket.

"S-Sorry," Itachi blinked as he stuttered. He guessed it was the shock of how cold the person's hand was that caused him to stutter. "Hey, I never have seen you around before."

"I'm just a traveler who's sticking around for a bit." The blond sighed. "You could say I like the peaceful atmosphere around here."

"… You kind of don't look like a traveler." Itachi narrowed his eyes at the sliver-blond.

"Yeah, but I am just a traveler looking for a recipe book." Now the ANBU captain raised an eyebrow as the blond smirked. "Let's say this book is my reason for my travels and is a pain in the rear end for me."

"I don't see it." Itachi let out a sigh. He had hear of people running away from stuff when it is tough, but this is the first time he heard someone trying to find a book and that book is the cause of problems.

"The book I am looking for disappeared when the owner died and people began to bug me and come after me for it, so I want to find it and burn it." The blond evilly chuckled as Itachi sweated.

"Why don't just hire shinobi to find the book for you?" Itachi sighed, wondering if the blond was insane… That, or extremely paranoid from the way the blond was dressed.

"It isn't a recipe ninja can or _should_ find." The blond sighed. "Excuse me, I need to finish shopping." The blond headed for the cold items and a vein instantly popped up on the blond's forehead as Itachi followed him. "Excuse, I was trying to say nicely 'Leave me alone.'" The blond growled as he glared at Itachi.

"Do you have papers?"

"Nani?"

"Papers that allow you to travel?" Itachi asked again, having a feeling his day went bad meeting this blond.

"No. But, I don't need to…" The blond sighed as the ninja now blocked his path.

"You know being in Konoha without papers is illegal." Itachi pointed out, hoping the blond would go quietly.

"Well, sorry if I am older than the stupid paperwork system people have set up now." The blond growled, baring fangs Itachi only seen on the Inuzuka clan, but the blond's were longer than that wild clan's fangs were ever like.

"How old are you?" Itachi sighed, wanting to her the excuse.

"I'm hundred or so. Can't remember my exact age as anything pass hundred is blurry." Itachi blinked in shock at the blond as he could tell the blond wasn't lying… That or a super good one. "The very reason I look young and I am that old is that recipe and that's why normal humans should stay out of my life… Though, I already found a little devil in human skin in this village… Damn devil poured salt in my wound!" Itachi sweated as fury rolled off the blond. "Now, forget what you saw." Itachi saw the blond's hand glowed as he placed it on his forehead so fast he didn't see the blond move… But nothing happened.

"…What are you doing?" Itachi asked as both sweated. The blond quickly brought his hand down before anyone came into the area they were in, which both were glad today was a slow day of shopping as hardly no one was in the sort.

"…Great… What the heck is with Konoha and really weird humans?" Itachi cocked his head head as the blond's head dropped. "I was trying to wipe your memories of me, but it seems you're _immune_ to such spells and hypnosis…" The blond then gave Itachi a serious look. "Just pretend you never met me. I rather not get my problems mixed up with anymore people." The blond sighed, getting what he needed and walked away.

However, much to the blond's displeasure, Itachi kept following him. Even once he left the store. The blond headed for the woods before stopping when both were alone.

"Don't you understand the words 'I rather not get my problems mixed up with anymore people!'" Itachi flinched at how loud the blond was.

"This recipe could be a threat to Konoha if it is the key for immortality." Itachi sighed at the blond, remembering what Orochimaru went rogue for.

"It isn't that kind of recipe!" The blond smack his forehead. "It doesn't give immortality! Far from that! Whoever wants immortality should guess find a demon library instead!"

"Demon library?" Itachi blinked in confusion.

"It's amazing ninjas are technically 'third world,' but you know nothing about the demons and occult involved." Itachi raised an eyebrow as the blond pinched the bridge of his nose. "Trust me, just leave me alone. Or else you'll get into something you can't get out of." Itachi jumped in shock when the blond pulled on his shoulder to become a swirling mass of cloth and disappeared before him.

"…What the heck?" Itachi blinked. 'Demons? A one hundred year old blond… No way am I just going to let this slide if it does mean this is a threat to Konoha!' Itachi thought, determined to know about the blond. He didn't know why, but he felt a strange connection to the blond.

"Are you alright, Sensei?" Sasuke asked as he ate some cake Naruto made. He was still working on the tree walking exercise, but Naruto told him it was alright as it took the blond a week to get it and Sasuke didn't have to worry about time like the blond. However, Sasuke noticed Naruto was very annoyed for some reason.

"Yeah. My search for the recipe hasn't been going so good." Naruto sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Though, the real reason for her annoyance… She wonder if there was any way she could somehow kill him and make it look like a natural death?

"She's probably annoyed about that guy using her blood." Puppen sighed. Both doll like demons were kind of shock to find out Naruto was really a girl… But, it did explain the blond's violent and cruelty streak as shown when an exposé collecting demon by the name of Whony and his client when they threaten Sasuke by using black vapor, impure air that collects around demons and collected around emotionally down humans, to harm him.

"Uh-oh." Both demons shook in fear as the blond got up, but sighed in relief when the blond went to the calendar.

"Great… I'm going out earlier today and will be back before sundown." Naruto sighed, grabbing her coat and hat before disappearing.

"Huh? What was that about?" Sasuke asked, confused as today he didn't have to go to the academy.

"No idea. We never know what is on the mind of that patchwork." Mariotte sighed.

"Technically, aren't you two insulting yourselves when you call Naruto 'patchwork' as you two are made of cloth?" Sasuke asked as both demons recoiled, realizing what the boy meant.

"Where is that blond?" Itachi was waiting in a tree in the spot where he almost always finds the blond every day. He had been following the blond every day after his missions, which he luckily haven't been getting much in time consuming ones. However, the blond haven't done much and it was more like he was chasing the blond who would get very annoyed at the raven as it seemed being hundred years old had given the blond quite some skills in ninja skills like sensing people.

"So, what are you waiting for?"

"Just this blond." Itachi sighed, not realizing someone was behind him.

"What for?"

"I think he is a possible threat to Konoha."

"Baka, demons don't like being involved with human affairs of villages." Itachi turned around to find the blond smirking at him.

"Ack-." WHAM! "-Ow…" Itachi groaned, getting off the ground where his back hit as the blond he had been tracking landed gracefully beside him.

"Moron. I am no threat to Konoha. So, leave me alone." The blond growled at the ANBU captain. However, Itachi was now the one annoyed. He was an ANBU captain, yet this blond managed to sneak up on him with his guard up!

"No. All I know is you could be an enemy of Konoha and spying on Konoha." Itachi growled, wanting to hurt the blond very much.

"Fine… If you die, then blame yourself for starting a fight with me." The blond sighed, standing his ground… As did Itachi. Both waited for ten minutes for the other to attack before they were both sweating at the weird thing happening. "…This is awkward." The blond bit his finger and knelled to the ground, confusing Itachi as the blond was not in any attack position. "Oh, well, I guess I shall make the first move." The blond sighed, writing in a strange language "Frailty, thy name is ground" in his blood… which was purple. Itachi never seen purple blood before, but he did remember there were some strange bodies some ninja had like the Aburame clan were living hives.

"What the?" Itachi was shocked when the ground moved and formed a large hand that tried to crush him, but he jumped into the tree to dodge it before it smashed into the ground.

"See… I'll let you go if you stop following me." The blond smirked confidently. "I'm much stronger than you."

Itachi's eye instantly twitched in anger at the blond. Sure, he knew he was not the strongest person in the world, but there was no way he was going to let a grandpa who looked younger than him out do him! 'Wait, he had to write something on the ground with his blood to get that attack to work.' Itachi smirked, charging the blond. Sure, he wasn't a taijutsu master, but if he could keep the blond from writing, then he could tire the blond out as he quite amount of stamina.

"Hm?" The blond sighed while dodging Itachi's kicks and punches with ease, making the Uchiha even angrier. "Yesh. Humans really let go when it comes to fighting."

"Don't get arrogant!" Itachi shouted as the blond went back to dodge the raven's punches, only for the blond to trip on a root.

"ACK!" The blond fell back, grabbing Itachi who went down with the blond. However, Itachi took advantage of the fall and grabbed what he thought was the blond's wrist.

"Heh! Got you!" Itachi smirked, with his eyes closed as he was really happy to have gotten one up on the old guy.

"…You know, I didn't think of you are a perv."

"Huh?" Itachi blinked as he opened his eyes to see the blond looking at him with a frown… And he noticed the blond's arms were above his head, yet Itachi didn't have them pinned.

"Wait… If your hands are there… What do my hands have?" Itachi asked, squeezing whatever was in his hands to find them too soft, so there was no bone in what he had his hands on. The blond sighed and pointed downward for the Uchiha who looked to the blond's chest to see he had each of his hands on quite a large beast and his face became blank as a whole range of emotions went through Itachi's head.

"…Will you let go? Sure, I forgot to strap these annoying melons, but you don't have to stare and touch them as if they are holy relics." The blond sighed Itachi instantly released them like they were the plague, but didn't get off the blond. "You want me to throw you off."

"No. Just answer my questions." Itachi growled, a light blush on his face as he was embarrassed he just did what Shisui would have done… Shisui was quite a pervert as much as an ninja, though he was also a total loser and klutz, hence why some believed his talent wasn't prodigy worthy.

"…And this is coming from the guy who was molesting my breasts?" Itachi's blush increased tenfold as the blond, perfectly calm.

"S-Shouldn't you be mad?" Itachi shouted as he remembered woman often tried to kill perverts.

"I don't really care about relationships and such, so I don't care about being touched there." Itachi paled as the blond sighed. "I have too much on my plate to worry about having such pleasures and possibly having children… Plus, no one wants to love me anyways." The girl smirked.

"… S-So, you're virgin?" Itachi blushed as he was sitting on top of a hundred year old virgin. What was she? A nun?

"Yeah, and by the looks of your blush, you are too." The blond teased before flipping Itachi and pinning him down.

'What the heck? Her body is ice cold!' Itachi through as he found his wrists pinned above him and the blond's hands were ice cold… As if she didn't have any body temperature. 'Wait… Stronger than me? Demons? Her blood is purple? Fangs?' Itachi instantly paled and sweat went down his face. 'She's a vampire!'

"Now." Itachi gulped as the blond grinned. "Promise to leave me alone and I will answer your questions on the condition you can't tell anyone about me or what I have said. I know nothing about me is a threat to Konoha, just what I am looking for is here." Itachi sweated as the blond got off of him. "You have till a bit before sundown to ask me."

"Alright… What and who are you?" Itachi asked, decided to get as much information as it was late afternoon and the blond would be leaving soon.

"I am a demon. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Don't pool me in with the Uzumaki clan, though. I lost my connections to them long ago." Naruto sighed, remembering the pains she went through before she became a full-fledge demon.

'I see… Hopefully not a blood sucking demon,' Itachi narrowed his eyes at the blond. "What are you looking for? Really, a recipe?"

"Yes… It is a recipe, but it's a mad scientist's experimental recipe. If you know any collectors into the occult or rich people that collect things, please tell me. They often have connections with demons and possibly the recipe." Naruto chimed. "And, as I said before, I wish to destroy it." 'I don't want anyone else to feel as lonely as me as I am stuck different and no one wants to love something made out of things that is not hers.' Naruto somberly added in her mind. It was a true fact that almost all of her body didn't belong to her and many demons hated it for it including the ones that didn't have parts that belonged to them as a part of her body.

"…Is it dangerous?" Itachi asked, now worried.

"Not if it gets into the wrongs hands, human wrong hands that is. Many demons don't like that recipe, though they do see the genius in it… The crazed genius from the crazy human that wrote it," Naruto sighed, though she wanted to add the guy was a total loser as she hated him, but held it back. "But, since I hadn't heard anyone producing what the recipe makes, it means no one has used the recipe since the one who wrote it, hopefully, that is."

"I see…" Itachi sighed. Even though he wanted to know what the recipe makes, he notices the blond didn't want to talk about it which meant she was one of those demons that didn't like the recipe. Then, Itachi remembered something his father told him and smirked. "Hey, I think I might some information, but I will only give it to you on a condition."

"What?" Naruto asked, desperate for information. She had no leads for quite a while.

"You got out with me." Itachi said as Naruto sweated.

"As in boyfriend/girlfriend?" Naruto asked, pale in the face and looking at Itachi weirdly.

"No… Just friend kind of go out." Itachi corrected, blushing as he realized he said it wrong.

"…Agh… Find… Demons don't like trying to mess with me when I am around a crowd… Plus, if you promise to give me more info, then I don't mind." Naruto sighed. She knew the guy was Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's brother… But, now she was beginning to see how they were related.

"Yesterday, a rich guy who lives here was found dead. Blamed for natural causes since he was old, but some think he was going crazy before he died as he seemed he was trying to get away from something. Only one thing was missing from his vast collection of things and it was a book." Itachi sighed, remembering his father groaning about the case this morning at breakfast. "His company was going downhill."

"I see… Sounds like the classic demon deal gone bad for human." Naruto sighed with a frown. "The fool lost his soul to whatever demon took the book." Naruto smirked at Itachi. "Thanks… And, when do you want to meet again?"

"Tomorrow, here around noon sounds good?" Itachi asked as the blond nodded. "Well, thank you for answering my questions." Itachi bowed.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry. I will keep with my word. I always do." Naruto sighed, disappearing as the sun would set soon.

"…" Itachi let out a sigh. At least now he could keep tabs on this demon and keep her from becoming a threat of Konoha. 'Though, her breasts were soft…' Itachi blushed at what he just though. 'Agh! Damn teenage hormones!' Itachi thought, heading for the Uchiha compound as he needed a cold shower to cold himself down… Though, the blond's eyes were nice and she was pretty.

"Dammit! I'm becoming like Shisui!" Itachi rustled his hair in anger. There was no way he was falling in love for a demon!

"Hey! I'm back!" Sasuke chimed as he knocked on the door. Luckily, his parents were both away on business and his brother went to bed earlier for some reason, so he was able to sneak out so he could spend tonight with his sensei, though he waited a bit to make sure his brother was asleep. 'The full moon sure is nice.' Sasuke thought, liking the full moon.

"Hey, Puppen!" Sasuke chimed when the doll demon opened the door.

"It's Sasuke!" Puppen hugged Sasuke and spun him around, confusing the Uchiha. "Mariotte, look! Sasuke's back!" Puppen chimed.

"Guys… I was just gone for a few hours." Sasuke then noticed something about the two dolls. "You look battered." Sasuke said as he pointed at the bandages on them both. Sasuke looked around an noticed another thing. "The curtains aren't usual drawn shut like that… What's been going on? Were you guys attacked again? Where's Gertrude?" Mariotte and Puppen jolted to a stop from picking up the house. "Why the shock?" Sasuke asked before his mind worked…A demon wanted a body part back, so here was a fight. Puppen and Mariotte are battered, so that means Naruto's badly hurt… So, the jolt equals she's near death or…

"Hey!"

"Wait, Sasuke! Just listen first!" The doll demons shouted as Sasuke ran up the stairs and to Naruto's room. "Sasuke, wait! It'll be dangerous if you get too close!" The doll demons shouted in panic as they ran after Sasuke.

"Huh?" Sasuke blinked, looking at them as he knocked on the door to see them in horror.

"I TOLD YOU BEACH BALL HEADS TO KEEP IT DOWN!" Naruto shouted while slamming the door open in fury. Ssuke gulped before sweating as Naruto charged at Mariotte and Puppen. "How many times do I hafta tell ya? Are these fat heads just for decoration?"

"I feel sorry for them…" Sasuke sighed as he watched Naruto slapping both of the demons, noticing the blond had a blanket on her body and she was wearing her pajamas.

"Isn't there something you can say to her, Sasuke? We can't do anything right!" Mariotte whined. "That's why we need you back."

"What can I say, though?" Sasuke asked as Naruto stopped.

"It's okay." Naruto evilly smirked. "I feel great during the full moon. I have energy to spare." Naruto chimed like a demon.

"You never beat them up like this." Sasuke sighed with a raised eyebrow. "And, why are all the curtains drawn?"

"Drawn?" Naruto asked. "This, you mean?" Naruto grabbed a curtain. "I don't really need to do this. This is…" Naruto froze as her hand twitched to keep her from opening the curtain.

"Sensei?" Sasuke asked as Naruto took her hand away from the curtain and grabbed her blanket.

"Can't! This isn't right. This isn't the real me." Naruto grumbled as her hair turned black along with her nails which sharpened into claws.

"Your hair!" Sasuke shouted in shock as he noticed Naruto's eyes were now black as well as her whisker like scars deepened.

"Oh, Sasuke… Leave me alone tonight, okay? It's not a good idea to stay here." Naruto groaned as they went downstairs.

"A werewolf is one. A lot of demons gain their full powers when the moon is full. It's like we're unchained" Mariotte explained while having tea with Sasuke. "Puppen and I couldn't be better. On the other hand, Gertrude doesn't feel so hot."

"Why?" Sasuke asked, confused. If Naruto was at full power, why was it making her sick?

"Her natural tendency to violence comes through easier because he's unchained." Puppen said, though Sasuke couldn't understand how as he was stuffing his mouth with cookies. Some demons really didn't have manners. "She said he doesn't like that. So, she shields herself from the moonlight. She tries to prevent it from coming out." Naruto hid in her blanket as Puppen pointed at her. "It isn't always enough. Sometimes, she goes berserk like just now."

"Why's your hair black, then?" Sasuke asked, kind of feeling sorry for his sensei.

"Normally, the black vapors dissipate." Sasuke nodded as Naruto explained as she explained that black vapors came off demon's auras. "But, lots of it builds up in my body during the full moons. It starts to leach out, changing the color." Naruto sighed as Sasuke realized it was true as black vapors were… well, black. "I'm used to it now. I always feel miserable and look different around this time. It'll go away when the moon changes."

"Yeah, but you're going to feel miserable every time. Maybe you're going berserk because you're trying to hold it down so much." Sasuke sighed before sipping his tea. "Why don't you let it out and relax?" Sasuke asked while Naruto looked at him with a frown.

"I'm always thinking about things… These are things I think about." Naruto sighed. She always wanted to be herself. "I hate it when I lose control and sight of them." Naruto ignored the complaining of the two doll demons. She knew she was changing as she was beginning to like her enemy turned friends and this human Sasuke. 'My body parts aren't really mine. They're not my real hands or feet. Only a few strands of hair are mind. They are all connected to one thing, though. My heart and soul. The only few things I can say are mine… The only thing I'm sure of that.'

"But, Sensei-"

"What do you know?" Sasuke was wide eye as Naruto and the doll demons saw the long hair, handsome human with elf like ear looking demon next to Sasuke and he was wearing a suit and his hair over where his left eye should be. "He leads a pretty insular life. Wouldn't you say, young sir? Naruto grabbed Sasuke and pulled him behind her.

"Who are you?" Naruto growled at the demon as Sasuke got behind her.

"I tell people to call me Curtis." The demon chimed while closing his eyes. "My left eye looks good on you."

"An eye this time," Naruto sighed while sweating. This was a bad time for a demon to show up. "How did you find me?"

"It was only a matter of time." The demon named Curtis smiled. "Why, you say? Because _I_ started the rumor the recipe was in town."

"You did?" The group gasped except for Naruto who narrowed her eyes.

"It was a trap, just for you." Curtis chimed while having his hand in front of his face, showing his long nails. "I want my eye back, please."

Naruto glared at the demon. "The recipe doesn't exist?" Naruto asked, annoyed, "You made it up?"

"No. It does exist." The demon grinned. "I just like fooling people into impossible contracts. I enjoying watching people destroy themselves."

"Like the old businessmen who was a collector of the occult here in Konoha?" Naruto asked as the demon smirked.

"Hai. You are good with information. He had the recipe." Naruto's eyes widen as she recognized the book the demon pulled out of his suit. "Admittedly, the contents had been magically lifted… Still, do you want this? It might come in handy. You can have it on one condition… Come with me." The demon smiled at Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto raised one of her dark eyebrows.

"I only wanted my eye back at first. But, you've piqued my curiosity." Curtis said happily. "You live in a prison your own making."

"My own prison? Yeah, right," Naruto snorted at the demon.

"You're saying you don't?" Curtis smirked, looking at Sasuke. "I would imagine the girl agrees with me. You started saying something." Naruto looked at Sasuke as well.

"I was just-" However, before Sasuke could finish, the book in Curtis's hands shook, catching everyone's attention.

"Huh? The recipe is reacting to…" Curtis smirked seeing it was reacting to the only human in the room.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Me?" Sasuke also asked in shock as well.

"I get it. _You _stole the writing." Curtis chimed with a raised eyebrow, pointing at Sasuke who shook his head as he knew hardly a thing about the recipe. "Stop denying it. The contents were perhaps _odd_. But, it was still a plain old book until a spell was cast upon it. See how it's reacting to you?"Curtis chimed, thinking of the possibilities. "It could be you know the person who cast the spell or, you could have something to do with the recipe."

"Lying!"

"You've been lying!" Both doll demons complained, annoyed with Sasuke.

"No, I'm _not_ lying." Sasuke glared at Curtis. "My family's pretty never seen that book."

"How can you say that? We all have secrets we want kept. Even you." Curtis smirked as Sasuke recoiled as he knew Curtis was talking about his sensei and the doll brothers as Sasuke called the two other demons. "It may be you just don't know. The book makes no sense unless you knew what it was for."Naruto and Sasuke exchanged looks before Curtis continued. "I just lost any leverage I might have. Who'd have thought you had _that_." Curtis chimed while putting the book back into his suit. "Come with me. I'll show you how to live it up."

"Forget it." Naruto deadpanned, glaring at the demon. "I'm not going, no matter what, _perv_." Naruto hissed, "Don't tell me how to live my life."

Curtis smirked at that reply. "That's too bad." Within a blink of an eye, Curtis had his hand on Naruto's mouth, though oddly, Naruto wasn't surpise.

"I didn't even see him move!" Puppen shouted in shock.

"It's like when he first came in." Mariotte sighed as both demons and Sasuke were cheering for Naruto in their heads.

"You're very weak. You should bask in the moonlight." Curtis smirked, enjoying his position. " Otherwise, you're gonna lose your eye-Huh?" Curtis blinked when Naruto engulfed in shock to be replaced by a vase.

"Sasuke, the first rule for becoming a ninja for a human or demon is even the most basic jutsu can save your life." Curtis turned around to see Naruto sitting where the vase used to be.

"The Kawarimi no Jutsu!" Sasuke gasped in shock before Curtis moved fast again, but Naruto wasn't to dodged and got smacked to the side. "Sensei!" Sasuke shouted while getting to Naruto and noticed blood near Naruto's eyes. "You're bleeding."

"I still have my eye. He just scratched my face with that _girly_ slap." Naruto snorted.

"Hey, Patchwork!" Puppen shouted with his needle blade out. "Stop being idealistic and use your real powers!

"You owe us." Maroitte growled while he was trying to slice Curtis who was holding his blade still.

'Why'd they have to help me?' Naruto sighed as Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"He's too strong. He'll take your eye." Naruto looked as Sasuke before scuffing and looking down, remembering the truth about her body. "Come on. Is giving in to it that bad? You don't always have to be perfect, you know. It's okay to loosen up." Sasuke remembered how he always thought he needed to be perfect, but it changed when he met Naruto. He didn't have to be perfect, just himself. Sasuke sweated as he saw the doll brothers running as a smirking Curtis had their large pins.

"I never want to let go. Not of the things I believe in." Naruto let out a sigh. "Almost none of my parts are mine Not that I'm going to give them back. It's just… I dunno." Naruto looked at Sasuke with a serious look. "In the end, where's the real me? It only exists in my consciousness in only of my only true parts. My heart and soul are the only things that are truly mine as the other parts of me are of the _old _me. It's over if I lose those." Sasuke stared at Naruto before Puppen screamed in horror of getting stab with his own pin.

"Puppen!" Sasuke shouted as Naruto sighed and got up.

"There's no way out this time. I'd better do it before they get killed." Naruto frowned. "I can afford an eye." Naruto, however, turned around when she heard a smash and turned around to see Sasuke had smashed a plate and was holding onto one of the sharp pieces cloth to his face. "What are you doing with that?"

"I understand what you're saying now." Sasuke put the sharp piece of glass close to his eye. "But, I don't agree. Know what I'm going to do if you take another step? I'll take my own eye out first."

"What?" Naruto shouted as she panicked. "That's blackmail! Your eye has nothing to do with this!" Sasuke dropped the glass while Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't get hurt." Naruto looked wide eyed at Sasuke. "You might not have to give up anything."

"I'm not sure if…" Naruto blinked at Sasuke who tugged her blanket.

"Sensei is inside me, too, you know." Sasuke glared at Naruto before smirking. "Suppose you lose control. I'll call her and bring her back for you. She won't get lost that easily. I won't let it happen. I promise." Sasuke chimed as Naruto sighed.

"Make sure you bring her back." Naruto said in defeat. She knew only for sure her heart and soul was her own she was positive. 'I guess I will give the trust of my soul and heart back in your hands again, Sasuke.'

"You can count on me." Sasuke turned to Mariotte was at the curtain, grinning. "Draw the curtain!"

"Roger!" Mariotte opened the curtains for Naruto to be engulfed by moonlight as Naruto's body changed back to normal, catching Curtis attention from looking at Puppen who was pinned to the floor and playing dead. Sasuke got annoyed when Naruto threw her blanket on him as she smirked at Curtis. Curtis blinked when Naruto suddenly had him pinned to the walk by the neck, shocking Puppen and Mariotte.

"I'll have that." Naruto took the book from Curtis and threw it to Sasuke who caught it. "Goodbye." Naruto chimed, wiping some blood from her cheek onto her finger before writing "Frailty, thy name is wall" onto the wall. "Don't ever come back." Curtis blinked as he found himself going through the wall.

"He's sinking into the wall." Sasuke gasped as Mariotte sighed.

"She's going to send him somewhere." Mariotte explained as Curtis chuckled and smirked.

"Very impressive," Curtis chimed with joy and interested. "I think I like you. I'll drop by again."

"Are you stupid? Go home!" Naruto roared in anger while pushing the demon harder though the wall. "Don't ever come back!"

"No, no, it was really fun." Curtis chimed with love before going completely through the wall and Naruto was panting in annoyance as the other three in the sweated.

"Sensei." Sasuke walked up to Naruto and smiled while holding Naruto's blanket. "You did it. Here's your blanket."

"I don't need it." Naruto sighed, slightly annoyed with herself. "I think I'm okay without it. Even in the moonlight, I'm perfectly all right." Naruto discovered something new about Sasuke and really different from the one she knew in the other world. "Put your hand out." Sasuke did as it was told and Naruto gave him a high five. "I feel good."

"So do I!" Sasuke chimed while smirked happily at Naruto.

'Sasuke… Your words have the power to change the world… Maybe I'll run with this for a while… At least till that time of year with the full moon ends up on the "bad" week…. But, right now, I feel as though I can even pray to the guy upstairs.' Naruto thought, neither Sasuke nor she seeing Mariotte and Puppen doing a high five as well with grins behind them.

Demon-Human-Demon

"…" Itachi let out a sigh, standing in the area Naruto always came. He had a bad night of sleep as he couldn't get the sliver-blond demon out of his head. Worse was the fact of the _way_ he was thinking of her all night long. 'I swear, whenever it's the full moon, I get more hormonal… Even in the area people think sometimes don't work for me just because I'm hard to read.' Itachi sighed, blushing some as he was embarrassed at the fact he could be becoming a perv like Shisui. He made a mental note to not spend so much time with Shisui now in hopes of reversing the effects as thinking of a one hundred year old female demon in a skimpy bikini?

"Wow. Nice blush." Itachi recoiled as Naruto had appeared before him, his face beet red. "You were probably thinking something naughty. Kind of sad as your nose is not bleeding like normal pervs. At least then I would know my two pervert 'knock-out' ninja techniques will not work on you."

"… Very funny," Itachi snorted in anger. "So…. Where do you want to go for lunch?" Itachi noticed the blond still wearing the hat and trench coat. '… If only other female ninja took the fact modesty is sometimes a good thing like Naruto-san here.' Itachi let out a sigh of relief as the trench coat kept him from… Then he blushed when Naruto just wearing the trench coat and it clipped so it only covered her hips and breasts while posed with the hat…

"… I guess you need some mind bleach known as alcohol." Naruto sighed as Itachi was banging his head against a tree to get the ecchi images out of his head. "Trust me. Alcohol is better for you humans than banging your head. A lot less painful if you drink at home and then go to be so you don't do anything stupid while drunk."

"Thanks for the tip." Itachi sighed, glad he had a hard head as barely a bruise had form on his forehead which his bangs hide.

"Well, I want Ichiraku Ramen as I hear they have good ramen." Naruto chimed with a smirk.

"Sure…" 'Hopefully, some food will get my mind out of the gutter…' Itachi mentally added only to curse himself when he got images of Naruto swimming in a large cup of arm in at least a swim suit. "Kami… Why do you hate me?..." Itachi sighed in defeat as Naruto looked at him with confusion.

"…" A man in his twenties smirked as he saw the two left and he was wearing the usual Uchiha attire. "Well, well. Now, this is interesting. I wonder if Itachi knows the person he is talking to is Gertrude?" The man chimed with interest before disappearing with a few leaves left behind.

* * *

Okay, please review as I would like feed back for this chapter.!


End file.
